dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gine
QUE NAO PODE SE.jpg Is there a source? I don't think Mísion Tokyo is a faithful source. 18:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) It most likely isn't. Since the person who made the article only joined to make this article, that sheds a lot of doubt on it, as well. Delete it until we get some actual confirmation. --BobLogical (talk) 21:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) No, I didn't joined just to make that article. Yeah, I know we don't have a fine source, but believe me, within a few days we will get the "Q&A" from Akira Toriyama. The information has already spread over the Internet... There are some videos about it too. What kind of authority do you have to say, "Just trust me gaiz!"? Troll be trolln'. --BobLogical (talk) 22:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, now I understand why the reputation of Wikia is not that good... Oh well... I wouldn't create that article if it is real false. I don't have any "authority", and I'm not trolling, believe me again... if I were being troll, nor even Zeus could have much to do. Lol. Anyways. If you want to delete it, go ahead. Just like I said, within a few days more information about it will show up and someone will put it all again... When this moment comes, it's better beg for me be in a such good mood. =) Did some actual research here, and I'm 99% sure it's a hoax. Aside from the linked article, there are a grand total of 2 other websites that have the story, all using the same screenshots and information. One is dblegends that took the information directly from missiontokyo (dubious source citing a dubious source), and the other is daoofdragonball, which probably isn't the best place to get news. From what I've found, this has been circulated by a Twitter called @manganewsjapon. I have no idea whether they're reputable or not, but considering they only have a measly 6000 followers, I'd chalk it up to sensationalism to try and gain a bigger name. In the realm of legitimate press, Kazenshuu has reported on their Twitter that they're aware of this and are doing some translating and fact checking before they make a statement on the website. Until they confirm or deny, however, we should take this as nothing. --BobLogical (talk) 23:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for supporting me with the article @ Jeangabin666 You truly have a brain among the many out here... Racer you need to start signing your post just saying. Name pun? It's unlikely that Gine's name is a pun off of aubergine. For one, aubergine isn't a Japanese word (and it's uncommon in English, anyway). The word for that would be (茄子, Nasu) in Japanese. It seems far more likely that Toriyama based the pun off of an actual Japanese word (葱, Negi (Spring Onion)). I don't see a source verifying why this wiki is saying aubergine is the pun, when Toriyama never uses actual English words for puns. He'll use katakana forms of foreign vegetables, sure, but aubergine has no katakana form. -KidVegeta (talk) Yes, kind of unsettling how scarce the sources are on this one. --BobLogical (talk) 05:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :The other Saiyan names are based on English words for vegetables, which supports Auber'gine' as the name pun rather than a Japanese name. 14:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC) That is not true at all. Examples: Nappa is a pun off of the Japanese and Chinese word for greens. Raditz is based off of the Japanese katakana word for radish. Kakarot is based off of the katakana word for carrot. So don't say things that simply aren't true. Additionally, since Toriyama writes all of what he does in Japanese, he would be making puns off of words that are native to Japan (see Nappa) or those foreign words which can be written in Japanese (radish, carrot). Aubergine has a word in Japanese, and it's nasu. So he wouldn't be punning off of that word. Spring onion in Japanese is negi. Flip the kana around and you get Gine, which is what he based the pun off of. Saying the name pun is not on Spring Onion is just filling this wiki up with more incorrect and unsupported information. -KidVegeta (talk) :English names written with Japanese symbols doesn't make them Japanese words. Why would Gine be the single Saiyan whose name is based on a Japanese word?? The wiki mentions both versions, Auber'gine' to fit English names used for Saiyans, and Negi just because some think it's the name pun. 15:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with the others on this one. Aubergine seems like the most logical origin. It may be based off of the "katakana word" for Carrot and Radish... but they're still ENGLISH words. Just because he wrote the words using katakana doesn't make them Japanese words. Same with Vegeta and Tarble. Vegetable is an English word. Nappa Cabbage is used in English as well, which further supports it. Broli. Toma. Kon. Toteppo. Panpukkin. All based on English words. :Anyone who believes that Gine is based off of a Japanese word (and a flipped katakana word, at that) is clearly fooling themselves, or just really wants it to be Japanese for some weird fanboyish reason rather than to actually go with the canon of the series. LordSchmee (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC) To those doubting legitimacy Check out this translated article from Kanzenshuu. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ It's legit. 19:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I checked this out on my own and found the info legitimate. --Aang13 (talk) 17:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) is this legit? Is this legit? http://i0.wp.com/kbusca.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/conheca-gine-a-mae-do-goku.jpg 01:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not. A (t • ) 01:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure she was much of a better mother than Chi-Chi. KamariU (talk) 19:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC)